Chocolate and Vegetarian
by Stephosaur
Summary: I wrote this on valentines day! George Huang has a date on Valentine's day and the rest you have to read yourself. Slash!OOC


**Disclaimer: A'ight I don't own anything except my character Jake everything belongs to who ever created law and order SVU**

Note: this one shot include guy x guy love so like it great if you don't then…kindly leave!

eeeeee my first one shot i hope this is good its my first time ever publishing my stories online! enjoy! :)

**Chocolate and Vegetarians**

'The day was finally over,' thought George as he threw his work shirt in the hamper. He was in a hurry to get dressed for his date. He wore a maroon silk dress shirt with black slacks and loafers. The psychologist got his phone and grey long coat.

His date was Jake Caffrey a detective who had recently transferred from Washington. He'd taken a liking toward the Asian man. George believed in keep a professional relationship with his co workers but George Huang had also developed a crush on the new transfer which only grew when he first heard Jake speak fluent Mandarin to a victim.

After many run-ins and coffee breaks, George had finally agreed to go on a date with him. He liked Jake a lot and this would be their first Valentine.

He hailed down a cab and went down to Manhattan. When he arrived he noticed how so many cars were parked in the streets. 'How did Jake manage to get them reservations?' thought George. The cabdriver left him a block away from the restaurant.

As he entered the Italian restaurant, relief washed over him. There he was dressed in a black dress shirt along with dark slacks which contrasted greatly with his blue eyes and bright smile.

Jake stood up and greeted George with a sweet kiss on the mouth. Blushing, George murmured a soft, "Hello Jake."

"Hello Georgie."

They sat down and began reading their menus. Jake took Georges hand and held it with his own.

Jake asked, "Are you alright George, you seem tired."

George sighed, "I'm fine, and it's just been one of those days. Remember Elliot? Well we just got into this huge argument and it ended with both us being put into separate rooms until we calmed down. Honestly, it felt like when my siblings and I would fight over a toy and then we were sent on a time out for yelling at each other. He was not only wrong but he almost blew the case."

Jake leaned closer, "Relax honey it's over and just think he's embarrassing himself in these argument and you are letting you be heard. George in the end you are helping the victim."

He offered a reassuring smile that the smaller man promptly returned.

Jake sighed, "Unbelievable I was once this tough vicious cop and now I'm..."

George interrupted, "My big hearted sap of a boyfriend who knows exactly what to say to make me feel happy.

Jake laughed at the comment. He loved this carefree George he was less serious and happy.

"You know everything on this menu looks good but you look much more delicious. If it wasn't for these lovely people watching I would take you across this table…"

George sputtered on his wine. In a hushed whisper, "Jacob Matthew calm your hormones!"

Jacob continued as if he hadn't heard this, "Actually no I would but you seem oddly opposed to this so perhaps next time we can fu- OUCH!"

George had kicked him under the table. Their server, a young woman with blonde hair and shining green eyes, had arrived.

She took their orders and winked at George's blushed face. She sauntered off.

George had ordered Pasta Primavera along with a small salad. Being a vegetarian he believed in eating nothing with a face. Jake supported his decision but often was skeptical because of the smalls mans stature and the fact that he never seemed to gain weight. He ordered meatball spaghetti with a fruit salad that he secretly ordered to feed George later on. Jake had noticed several times when the psychologist skipped meals to do his job.

They conversed about their day, laughing at jokes all in all having a great time. Jake would continue to make George blush especially after feeding him pieces of fruit from his own plate.

"Washington was definitely a quiet place compared to a city like New York."

George ate their last strawberry, "Jake, do you miss home"?

He looked into Jakes face as much as he tried he sometimes couldn't turn off psychiatrist mode. George always wondered if Jake would decide to move back home where there were less gruesome crimes that made your skin crawl and dreams turn into nightmares. He often had those moments when he would arrive home and dash to the bathroom, throwing up all he ate at the horrific actions he had witnessed. Jake would be the one to comfort him during these break downs. He would silently comfort him and stay the night, making him feel protected and safe. Blue eyes met his warm brown one.

"Sometimes I do but there is that one thing that keeps me here. It also brings me happiness and convinces me that nothing bad can last forever.

George sheepishly smiled. "New York Pizza."

The psychiatrist exclaimed, "Hey you jerk!" This made both men laugh. "I'm just kidding with you babe. You know the reason is you."

Finally it was time for dessert and Jake was secretly hoping George would skip this meal, not because he was cheap but the affect that George caused him. Whenever the small man ate anything with chocolate he would moan out load as if he was having an orgasm.

He ordered, "I'll have a cheesecake."

It started. George took a bite of the delectable dessert. He gasped and rolled his eyes in ecstasy as he moaned with the fork still inside his mouth. Jake gulped as he wished those full lips would surround something else. He shifted in his chair hoping to relieve some pressure in his loins. Jake tried to eat his desert but was distracted by the chocolate crumbs on his lover's lips. How he wished to them off. George kept glancing at Jake who had a strange expression on his face every time he took a bite of his dessert.

'Maybe he thinks I eat too much, I mean I practically ate all his salad,' thought George. He was shocked at his boyfriend's shallowness and gave him his own glare.

Jake was thinking of George covered in chocolate when George picked up his remaining pieces of dessert and began to comb through his hair as if it was hair gel. George huffed angrily, wiping his hands clean before leaving the suddenly tense restaurant. Jake stood up, threw some money on the table and ran out looking for George. He pushed through the crowd looking for a glimpse of the small man. Jake spotted the man gracefully walking through the crowd. He ran ahead and grabbed his shoulder.

George snarled, "Leave me alone, Jacob." Jake persisted, "Not until you tell me what got you so upset? Did I say something wrong?" George took in a deep breath before he replied, "I have been criticized about my appearance since I was in school alright, I always hated when people commented that I was too small or too "dainty looking". Today you did all that."

Jake took a step back, "When did I say anything about your appearance?" "You didn't have to say anything; your face said it all. I bet you thought I was gorging myself when I ate your salad. That's the reason you were feeding me, wasn't it?"

Jake exclaimed, "What? No I fed you because I thought it was a romantic gesture. Second I wanted you to eat more because I know how you skip meals to do your job." George's shoulders sagged, "Then why were you looking at me like that? You looked at me like I was a freak show!"

' This is so embarrassing,' thought Jake, but he knew he had to tell him the truth. "I was looking at you eat you cake."

George made a face. "Excuse me?" Jake sighed, "You eat it as if it was giving you the best orgasm of your life and I was...I was jealous can you believe that? To tell you the truth my ego was hurt."

He pushed back his hair making some of the crumbs leftover fall into his eyes. Jake noticed George was laughing s hard; in fact some bystanders were looking at them both fearfully. This time Jake blushed. George finally got his breath and laid a soft hand to his cheek.

He sincerely said, "That was really sweet you Jake. I'm sorry for being so paranoid and self conscious. I forgot my tendency to moan out load with chocolate. I'm sorry I said all those things. I'm especially sorry for the fiasco at the restaurant."

George looked down but a finger under his chin made him look up into bright blue eyes. "Don't worry, George, all is forgiven, but I want you to remember this, even though you have the most beautiful face and may I add the most gorgeous body. I'm with you because you are one of the most unique, smartest, and most compassionate person I have ever met."

George smiled, "Jacob you don't have to say that.."

Jake continued, " No I want to say this. I don't want you to feel that insecure with me again. It hurt seeing you in pain. Look I don't care if you get chunky or smaller or whatever you will always be seen as perfection…"

Jake was interrupted. George had thrown himself into Jake's unexpecting arms and had kissed him passionately on the lips. Jake responded immediately placing his hands on George's slim waist, pressing himself against the other man. He moaned softly at the sweet taste of chocolate in those crevices that he was oh so familiar with. George placed his arms around Jake's neck all the while standing on his tip toes. He pleasantly sighed when his mouth was invaded and explored by the expert tongue. George gasped when his lip was bitten then quickly smoothed, slow passionate kiss were exchanged before they parted. Jake was ecstatic, George was usually the one the more reserved in displaying their love.

To be kissing and embracing in public was big he secretly hoped it would continue to happen.

George bit his bottom lip as he said, "Jake that was better than all the chocolate in the world."

Jake chuckled, "I don't believe you, I didn't make you moan or anything."

George got closer to his lover and began to seductively rub himself against him. He grinned when he heard Jakes shuttering gasp. "You did something better baby let's go home its getting really late."

Jake had a proud and aroused expression on his face as George wrapped his arms around his waist. Jake sighed pleasantly bringing his arms around the Asian man's petite shoulder.

"Hey Georgie?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think you're small."

" Aw thanks- "

"I think you're fun sized! Hahah...OUCH!

He rubbed his shoulder looking at George with a playful scowl.

George smirked.

The End

**_Okay guys this was my first time EVER like EVER posting a story online. So be gentle and maybe just maybe I will write a fic that includes the lovely George Huang , a long lost daughter, and complete OCC!i know george was like out of character but hey its my mind ! :) i really hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! kisses and cookies xoxoxox_**


End file.
